


Here With Me

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to move, he never wanted to move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ave | Inspired by: Here With Me by Dido

The sound of his alarm shook his system and woke him from his dream. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight that crept through the verticals. He blinked a few times and turned his head on the pillow. Once facing the window, he was now facing the other side of the bed. The empty side of the bed. He reached out his arm to the space, feeling where the linen hadn’t been touched or tampered with. He had done the bed the day before and he was too used of sleeping on his side to make his way to the other.

 

Nor did he want to tamper it either as the sheets still smelled of him. They smelled of their laundry detergent along with his personal cologne. Only he could smell his particular scent of when his back sweat against the sheets as he rode him to the heavens. His outstretched hand curled and dropped onto the pillow. He sighed, his chest too heavy to lift from the bed.

 

He didn’t want to move, he never wanted to move. The morning he didn’t hear his familiar snoring or the weight he had grown accustomed to, he laid in bed the entire day. It couldn’t be possible, he couldn’t fathom his disappearance. His cell phone buzzed constantly but he didn’t answer the calls and messages. His heart felt like a brick in his chest, crumbling piece by piece. It took all his strength to get out of bed at some point in the evening to eat.

 

He had left nothing behind. Almost nothing. He had forgotten his ceramic black coffee mug in the cupboard. Gavin had taken it in his hands. He wanted to drop it and break it, just like how Ryan broke him into a million pieces.

 

Life had become a struggle. There was a weight on his heart that he couldn’t let go. His body and mind craved for the other man’s touch like he couldn’t survive without it. His appetite was gone and his eyes were heavy from sleepless nights.

 

Sometimes, when he was alone, he would close his eyes as tight as he could and imagine Ryan right beside him, like he was there all along. He would re-enact in his imagination the way Ryan kissed him, lightly at first; afraid to break him.  He would push on once Gavin felt at ease, taking his small waist in his hands and bringing him close. He would nip at his bottom lip before he pulled away. it was his thing. His body would heat up to how Ryan bit at his neck or looked at him through dangerous blue eyes. If the timing was right, he could feel his nails digging into Ryan’s back as he moved to the heat inside of him. It was a dangerous feeling, but it was what he was living on.

 

A shirt was left in his drawer, that Gavin had claimed as his only a few days before he was gone. If the bed wasn’t enough, or his imagination didn’t give him the satisfaction, he would take the shirt, feeling the cotton in his hands. He hadn’t washed it yet and he doubt he ever would. He would pull off his shirt and pull on his. Bringing it close to his close, he took in the scent, the idea that Ryan had wore that shirt.

 

Most nights he would fall asleep with it on as it felt like he never left at all.

 

Gavin would leave the door unlock at night, not that he wanted to get kidnapped in his sleep or hope a burglary would happen, but, to feed the slightest hope he had left that Ryan Haywood would come back. The slight hope that he would stand at the entrance at midnight and push open the door. He would slip off his shoes and walk down the hallway to their old bedroom door and step in. Stripping off his jeans and shirt, he would finally fill the space again in the large empty bed. Gavin would then unconsciously move in the curve of the older man’s frame and find solace and the other half of his heart.

 

Perhaps, he could finally wake up from the nightmare that haunts his broken heart.


End file.
